Operation: Baby
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: An Alternative Scene to Operation: Murder..Will a Baby save or end the Harts marriage?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N An alternative scene for Operation Murder, what if Jennifer discovered a secret after Jonathan left, how would she react? How would she explain it Jonathan? _

After being snapped at by the patient in the wheelchair and going into the bathroom to change into the hospital, Jennifer could hear Jonathan pacing outside the door

"This is definitely a case for the inmates are running the asylum!, How you doing?" His voice full of concern

"Okay, would you just tie this" She said pointing to the gown, Thank God she'd remembered to put on a bra that morning, when they'd decided to go to the park with Freeway and she'd gotten dressed after they'd made love that morning and figured that if she was going to be running, she better at least put on a sports bra. "Whoever designed these things had to be sick with inspiration"

"Maybe they made it with you in mind" He said kissing her neck

"Darling, why don't you see if they have a room with a double bed" This wouldn't be the first or last time they would make love in a public place and she would feel so much better if he was with her, there were days when he went to work and she couldn't bear to handle the separation

"I already did, they were unavailable" He kissed her, "Come on, hop In", she climbed into the bed with the faded yellow blanket and white starchy sheets

"At least you get to sleep in our bed" She was envious, she wanted nothing more than to go home, eat whatever meal Max had cooked, curl up on the couch and be waited on by her favorite men in the world then climb up the stairs to their big bed and fall into it ..

"Well, it won't be the same without you..Freeway hogs the blankets" He smiled that dimple that made her heart skip a beat, he leaned over to kiss her and for a moment, she had forgotten she was in a hospital bed until a knock was heard on the door

"Oh excuse me Mrs. Hart, visiting hours are over, you'll have to say goodbye" a Nurse interrupted them

"Oh no!" Jennifer was so disappointed

"You get some rest, I'll be back first thing in the morning" Jonathan smiled at her, wishing he could climb into the bed with her …Maybe this was an overreaction on his part, a simple concussion didn't normal lead to a night in the hospital but he would have felt worse if they'd gone home and she'd gotten sick

Or worse

"You going to be alright" She was worried, she always worried when they had to be separated

"Don't worry, somehow Max and I will manage without you" He smiled, unaware of how those words somehow hurt "bye"

"Is Max your little boy" the Nurse asked

"Come to think of it, sometimes he acts as if he is." She had to laugh, when Jonathan came home without her, Max would probably sit up until the morning until he was able to see for himself that she was alright. Right now she'd give anything to hear that gruff voice scream at the Dodgers that their playing was costing him major bucks and that the bums weren't worth the scratch they were being paid.

The nurse handed her some pills and Jennifer was hesitant, anything that would make her lose her edge was out of the question, she needed to keep a level head.

Jonathan had taught her that much over the course of their marriage, that when you are blindsided, you are an open target but stay alert and one step ahead, you'll always be able to handle any situation.

"I don't think I need these" she tried to hand the pills back but the Head Nazi nurse, who'd given Jonathan a rough time over forms when they arrived, coldly answered

"Rules, Mrs. Hart"

"But I don't want to take these" she felt like a little kid

"Doctor's orders" the Nurse said harshly and put the railing up on the bed and stared Jennifer down until she swallowed the pills "That's a good girl"

"Could you move that phone closer?" Jennifer pointed to the telephone on the side table

The nurse stopped dead in her tracks and said, almost flinching "the phone's out of order, now you rest and if you need anything just press this call button" handing it to her and leaving.

Jennifer suddenly felt very alone, there was no TV in the room and no one to talk with, she was too wired up to sleep, she turned to look out the window and see the view but all she could see was the flashing ambulance lights as they come into the ER.

"Nice job Hart" She muttered to herself

The drugs soon took affect and she felt her body relax like she was floating.

A few hours later, she was awoken when the Doctor, who'd admitted her that afternoon, came in.

"Mrs. Hart! How is your head" he asked standing at the end of her bed, when she opened one eye and realized that the loud overhead lights on

"Like I've been hit with a line drive..Ow!" She struggled to sit up but the pain in her head prevented her from getting up too quickly

"That pain should subside soon, In the meantime we've been running some tests and I just have a few questions for you"

"Go ahead" She had nothing to hide but then fear shook her to her core.

What if the Doctor had found out something terrible? Should she wait until Jonathan arrived in the morning so they could both talk to the doctor? Her heart began to race

Maybe it was best she found out alone, that way she would be prepared to tell Jonathan and Max together and then she could figure out the next step.

"Mrs. Hart, Have you been tired lately? Moody?" The doctor sat down in a chair across from her, "Achy"

Jennifer flashed back to a few weeks earlier, when she'd been writing by the pool and fell asleep for hours, only waking up when Max was calling her in for dinner or when she and Jonathan had been making love in the laundry room when she'd started to hysterically cry and Jonathan was so concerned that he was hurting her, that he stopped before either of them were finished. Then there was the door incident.

They'd been having a romantic dinner on the back porch and Jonathan had to go back on a promise to take her to New York, that'd she had gotten up from the porch, exclaimed he was only interested in her body and then slammed the porch door so hard that the glass shattered and then she'd burst into tears even harder watching Max clean up the glass..Poor Jonathan had been so helpless and when he presented her with a ring and a token, she'd cried even harder but laughed when he said he admired her strength and god help anyone who tried to park her in a dark alley.

Before she'd fallen over that trash barrel and they'd gone to the park, she remembered that she'd felt like her period was going to start and that she needed to remind Max to pick up more pads, over the years, she'd grown more comfortable telling him to buy them instead of going out and just buying them herself.

"I have been tired, really tired but my husband and I lead very busy lives so I just chalked it up to that and stress with my job," She admitted

"Have you been eating unusual foods?"

She wasn't sure where this was going, was he calling her fat? There wasn't a chance of fat on her body, except for that one pair of pants she'd had trouble buttoning up but hadn't thought of any reason to be concerned until now

"Am I sick? What's wrong with me?" Jennifer normally wasn't so demanding but this line of questioning was making her nuts

"Ma'am, pending a blood test, I believe you are pregnant," The Doctor smiled

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, who's pregnant?!" married five years, sex at least three times a day and no birth control, technically she should have been pregnant a long time ago but it never happened and a baby never crossed their minds, Freeway and Max were enough trouble to equal a kid

Panic rose in her throat, but she managed to croak out "how far along?"

"About six weeks,"

"Oh my god," She remembered exactly when this baby was conceived, Jonathan had surprised her with a trip to the beach and had set up a picnic with a blanket and champagne, the night had gotten colder and they wrapped the blanket around them and then suddenly they were making love on the cold sand with the water just at their feet and when they fell asleep in each other's arms, she hadn't even thought of a form of birth control at the time.

"I take it, you weren't planning on becoming pregnant," The doctor noticed the panic written on her face, "You do have options if you choose not to continue with this pregnancy,"

"No I.. just need time to process this" She couldn't breathe, The room started spinning and suddenly everything went black

"Mrs. Hart! Mrs. Hart!" The doctor pushed the code blue button, "I need a heart monitor, a fetal monitor, get me some warm saline solution and someone call Mr. Hart!"

Jonathan was at home, struggling to fall asleep, it was so hard, knowing that his whole life was in the hospital, maybe he should have brought her home and had a doctor check her out at here. He'd finally gotten into a deep enough sleep that he didn't hear the phone ring beside his head but he did feel someone kissing his face.

"Oh Darling, I love when you surprise me at night," He mumbled as the kissing intensified, he reached out to feel her face, expecting to feel her soft face and thick red hair but she felt different, her nose was longer and furrier..

Furrier?!

Jonathan opened one eye to find a snout and two brown eyes staring back at him

"Oh Freeway!" He was disgusted and slightly amused, this would make Jennifer laugh..how he'd nearly gotten to first base with their mutt."Two words Dude..Tic Tac!"

Max suddenly pounded on the door, "Mr. H! Phone!"

Jonathan picked up the extension, but all he could make out was because of background noise "Jennifer, come now ..trouble!" He slammed the phone down and quickly got dressed, Max yelling behind asking what happened but not getting any answers.

He raced to the hospital, She was supposed to be there for a simple concussion, what could have possibly gone wrong?! He wouldn't remember the drive or even how he managed to get into the hospital parking lot, his mind was racing a million miles an hour, with every possible scenario, from a mistake to comas to only things the imagination come up with in a millisecond.

He also wouldn't remember that he forgot to turn the car off or even to set the handbrake until the next morning.

He raced to the front desk at the hospital and breathlessly asked where his wife was, the secretary gave him a sad look and directed him to the fourth floor, he nearly broke his neck running to the elevators and skidded on the floor.

The elevators were moving much too slow for him and when he spotted the staircase, he ran up the four flights and went nearly took himself out opening the door on his face.

He went to the nurses station, "Jennifer Edwards Hart" he barked

The nurse buzzed the doctor, who quickly came around the corner, "Mr. Hart, please come with me"

"What's happened with my wife?!"

"Just come with me, Sir," The doctor showed Jonathan into a private office, Jonathan's heart climbed into his throat

"Mr. Hart, your wife has sustained a cardiac event and was deprived of oxygen for a bit of time, we'll conduct more tests to see if any damage has occurred to her brain or lungs, what we're most concerned about is the baby"

"What baby?" Jonathan was still wrapping his mind around the idea that his wife might have brain damage.

"Your baby, Mr. Hart. "


	2. Telling Max

Jonathan heard the Doctor's words "Your Baby" and was pretty sure time had stopped, his wife couldn't be pregnant, she wasn't showing any symptoms and he was sure that the test the hospital had performed was a false positive, they tried for so long to have a baby and that one time she did get pregnant, he remembered the excitement he'd felt when she yelled to him from the bathroom and pointed out the positive test on the counter, how she'd jumped into his arms laughing and crying that their dream to have a family was coming true and how they'd celebrated with Max, who insisted that Jennifer stay off her feet and that she wasn't going to do anything but "hatch that egg"

He remembered going into the office that morning, earlier they'd made love quietly, not quite as frenetically as they usually did but it was enough to keep a goofy smile on his face throughout several important meetings when the call came in from Max, who'd gone upstairs to give Jennifer her breakfast and found her passed out on the bathroom floor, bleeding heavily, he was rushing her to St. John's hospital and that Jonathan needed to come immediately.

Jonathan didn't remember running to the car, or even driving, he remembered suddenly running into the emergency room and demanding to know where Jennifer was, he was lead into a pod area where Jennifer was hooked up to machines, he remembered how small she looked and that she knew before the doctor's confirmed it.

That she'd lost their baby.

She cried for days on end and when the crib she'd ordered specifically for their little one arrived, Max practically had to scrape her off the floor, even a trip to the Cabin in Santa Barbara did little to help her, she wondered away for hours along the water and when she finally came back, it was to tell him that she was over them trying to get pregnant again.

She never wanted to put either one of them through that hell again and it didn't.

Jennifer never spoke about her miscarriage or any desire of having a baby afterwards, Jonathan didn't want to push her and knew that if it was meant to be, it was going to happen

But when it didn't happen again, he figured she must have increased her birth control or that she simply stopped being fertile. It didn't prevent them from having sex like rabbits.

But now, Jennifer was pregnant again, this one in a billion shot and he couldn't help but feel excitement.

He only wondered if Jennifer would feel the same.

Jonathan couldn't concentrate on what the doctor was telling him, that the cardiac episode wouldn't affect the baby so much as the actual delivery would put a strain on Jennifer's heart , she would need to be constantly monitored and that if her heart were to stop, that he would have to make the decision of saving her or the baby.

All he wanted was to be near her.

"May I see my wife please" Jonathan interrupted the Doctor

"Of course, but keep in mind, she's sedated and asleep" The Doctor showed Jonathan her room, Jennifer looked so peaceful, if Jonathan hadn't known that she was medicated, he would have sworn she was just asleep.

"Darling," He whispered in her ear," I'm here, and I'm not leaving you, I know about the baby."

She didn't open her eyes but he saw her heart rate pick up.

"Just rest, Darling, you'll need your strength" He kissed her lips and sat down beside her bed, watching her sleep.

He didn't remember falling asleep but he could feel someone watching him, his neck was at a right angle and when he opened his eyes, felt white hot pain radiating down his side but the moment he saw that his beloved was awake, he shook the pain off and nearly collapsed on top of her

"Oh Darling," He kissed her face, "I'm so glad Your awake"

"Jonathan," her voice was barely above a whisper, "The baby"

"Right now, is very healthy and we'll hear the heartbeat in a few days" Jonathan couldn't stop kissing her, he was so grateful she was awake and coherent

"Are you positive?" She was remembering the last time

"It'll be different this time, I promise"

Jennifer wished she could believe him but she knew that somewhere deep down, history would repeat itself and that she would lose this baby as well. They weren't meant to be parents to anyone but Freeway.

She closed her eyes, wishing that she could go back to yesterday when she was blissfully unaware of the bean inside her belly.

"Just rest, Darling, for our baby" He rubbed her head and then kissed her nose

She fell asleep fitfully while he held onto her hand for the night until the morning when the nurse kicked him out so she could check Jennifer's monitors and her concussion.

"How are you feeling this morning," Her nametag read Eve

"My head hurts a little bit" Jennifer admitted

"We'll get you something for the pain, any pain in your abdomen?"

Jennifer shook her head, "Wait, I don't want anything that might affect my baby"

"We can adjust it so it has no effect on the baby, are you excited?" Eve smiled

Jennifer didn't want to admit that she was getting excited, but she remembered when she'd gotten excited before, if she got excited too early, she would surely jinx their baby.

But for the sake of the nurse, Jennifer slapped a smile on her face "Absolutely, this is our first baby, well second after our fur –baby Freeway," Her heart dropped at the fact that she was lying, this wasn't her first baby, it was her second.

Her guilt had been eating away at her for so long, she tried to remember everything she'd done that morning but she felt like there were pieces missing and only Max could tell her but every time she pressured him for answers, he would just stare at her with sad eyes and leave the room.

After a while, she stopped asking because she never got any answers and Max would never want to break her heart further.

"What are you hoping for? A Boy or a Girl" Eve continued checking Jennifer's vitals

"Just a healthy baby" but she knew secretly that Jonathan would be over the moon for a little girl, named Jocelyn or Josie after his mother, who'd died when he was two giving birth to Jonathan's brother, Colin and unfortunately, the baby passed away as well from the complicated birth. One year, when Jonathan had business in San Francisco while they were engaged, he had taken Jennifer to the cemetery to see the gravestone, it wasn't a very large one but one in the shape of a Heart that read "Beloved Mother and Child, taken all too soon"

Jennifer remembered afterward, Max saying she was the first and probably the last woman he had ever brought to the cemetery and that she was obviously someone who would be sticking around for a long time. After that, anytime they had business in San Francisco, Jennifer made sure to bring flowers to the grave and say a prayer.

But Jonathan could also want a boy, a son to show all the things Jonathan had missed learning when he was in the Mission Street Orphanage. After Jocelyn Hart had passed away, her family wasn't willing to take in their daughter's child, saying that it would be too painful but the reality was that Jocelyn had been barely 16 when Jonathan was born and had never told anyone who his Biological father had been, it was assumed that the baby she'd died giving birth to had the same father but there was no proof, only a name written on a piece of paper, Sam Casey, in the hotel room where Jocelyn had been working as a maid and living but after searching for years, Jonathan realized that the name Sam Casey must have been a fake name or that maybe his mother had inverted the name.

It didn't matter, it wouldn't change who Jonathan Charles Hart was.

Jonathan Hart had been a kid of the street, hustled his way through High School, working for every underground figure that needed a lackey and he did things that would normally horrify the average kid but he didn't care, he was building toward a life that would eventually provide him with enough money to get him through several lifetimes, although it took Max kicking hiss ass along the way to straighten him out when he needed it.

Thank God for Max, without him, they would have been sunk long ago.

Or At least starved to Death

Max was more of a Father figure to both Jonathan and Jennifer than Stephen Edwards had ever been, He was a big reason that the house always felt like a home, she knew that whatever happened in their lives, Max would always be there at the door with a big smile and stories about what happened at the track or a poker game.

There had been times, after her miscarriage when she couldn't sleep, that she would go downstairs to the kitchen and Max would hear her looking for the secret stash of cookies she kept behind Freeway's dog bowl, he would come out and they would talk for hours about everything. Never about her miscarriage but all the adventures they'd shared, the craziness just being with Jonathan was like and sometimes Max would just talk and she'd listen.

He was a great source of comfort, He told her about his life in New York, about how he worked as a bartender and cook at some of the most famous places in the city before meeting up with the love of his Life, Lucy, who convinced him that it would be a good change for both of them to leave New York and move to California, they managed to get all the way to California before She was taken during the flu epidemic of 1959 and died. Max's whole life was gone but he managed to pull himself together and doing various jobs around California helped, for a while he worked on a fishing boat going up and down the coast then he worked on some movies and was considering going back to New York when he spotted a kid wearing a tattered letter jacket and khakis was selling newspapers, Every day he buy a newspaper and although the kid was very hesitant in telling him anything about himself, Max managed to pry certain things out of him.

After a few months of gaining the Kid's confidence, Max applied to be his guardian and had been ever since.

It was the son he and Lucy never got to have.

Eve finished checking Jennifer's vitals and was about to leave the room when Jennifer called her back,

"When can I leave" she asked quietly

Eve took her hand, "I'm not sure, that's up to the doctor"

Jennifer sighed and rolled over on her side, tears falling from her eyes but she didn't feel them.

HOME

Max was pacing the house like a caged cat, they should have been back from the park hours ago, something was definitely wrong and he was getting ready to send out a search party for them when he heard Jonathan pull up.

Max practically tore open the front door and nearly trampled Jonathan, coming with poor Freeway, who'd been left in the car for hours and as soon as Jonathan opened the car door, he made a break for his bowl for some water and food, later on that night it would be the first and only time he would sleep outside after being cooped up for so long.

"Where's Mrs. H" Max asked noticing that she wasn't getting out of the car

"I'll explain in a minute, Max" Jonathan walked into the house and went straight to the bar, it had been a long night and he needed something to calm his nerves.

"What happened to Mrs. H!"

"Max, we're going to have a baby!"


	3. Mistaken Identity

In all the years Max had worked and lived with the Harts, nothing had ever surprised him, not the adventures, the constant trouble they always managed find themselves into but when Jonathan said that they were having a baby, Max was sure he'd misheard, and When Jonathan repeated himself, Max was stunned into silence, for maybe the second time in his life.

"Mr. H, are you sure this is a good idea?" Max sat down at the bar and pulled the glass out of Jonathan's hand and drank it quickly

"Honestly, Max, this is still all new to me," Jonathan smiled, he could literally feel his insides dancing, this was something he'd wanted since he'd met and married Jennifer, a little girl with bright red hair and large brown eyes, a tiny ballerina that when he would come home from work, would run into his arms and he could swing around.

Max saw the twinkle in Jonathan's eyes and knew that his next question would probably pop the excitement bubble but it had to be asked

"How's Mrs. Hart taking this news?" He remembered after she lost the last baby, how she stayed in the garden for hours, just staring or crying only stopping when Jonathan's car was heard coming over the bridge, then she would run to bathroom, quickly wash her face, put eye drops in her eyes to reduce the redness and then greet Jonathan as if she hadn't been in a trance all day.

"She was very tired so the doctors decided to keep her in the hospital," Jonathan had called Max earlier to explain that she'd hit her head in the park but that they would both be home after sometime.

Max nodded, knowing that she would keep her feelings from Jonathan, she would never want to make him upset as well. As open as the two of them were together, there were something's she felt he didn't need to see like her cry.

"So what happens next" Max asked quietly

"We can't do anything until we hear the heartbeat in a few days then we can make a decision but there's a slight complication" Jonathan didn't want to worry Max further but he knew that Max would be furious if something happened to Jennifer and Jonathan didn't tell him beforehand.

"What type of complication" Max started to hyperventilate, if something happened to Jennifer, He was sure Jonathan and himself would be completely lost.

"It's her heart, she lost consciousness for a bit but I think she'll be okay, she's in a great hospital and being taken care of, I'm going to take a quick shower and a nap then go back to the hospital." Jonathan came out from around the bar and hugged Max, "We're having a baby!, When Jennifer comes home, we're going to celebrate big time!"

Jonathan went upstairs and Max waited until he was sure Jonathan was asleep then slipped out, he knew that Jonathan was exhausted and that he would never hear the car backing out of the driveway.

Max drove in silence to the hospital, he would never admit to either of them but he knew that this baby was a bad idea, that both Jonathan and Jennifer would be devastated all over again.

Max had never met such passionate people before; He'd forgotten what it had been like to be that in love with someone, that the only thought getting through the day was the fact they got to make love at the end of the day and they certainly did.

Over the years, Max had invested in a pair of heavy duty noise cancelling headphones because the moans from the bedroom above his made him feel like he was living in an adult movie. Max learned quickly that when it came to Jonathan and Jennifer, he better knock because a few times, he opened the door too quickly and caught them in the act, one time after a particular anniversary dinner, he thought they'd gone upstairs but they had only gotten to the top of the stairs. After that night, Whenever Max saw the champagne was being brought out; he would stay at a hotel nearby to avoid the awkwardness.

But the passion aside, He'd never been around two people more willing to help total strangers, whether it be through Mission Street or one of the countless other foundations they donated to anonymously, Max was proud to be with them. It almost made up for the secret he had been hiding from Jonathan.

Right after Jonathan and Jennifer had gotten married, He'd received word that Jonathan's mother, in between the births of Jonathan and the baby that would eventually take her life, Jocelyn had given birth to a third son named Daniel but had been put up for adoption in New York and had his name changed to Reeve Grant, the letter Max received at been from Bellevue Hospital, asking Jonathan to come because This alleged brother was in desperately in need of a kidney and Jonathan was the only match, Max immediately felt awful knowing that this man's life was in danger but he always had to think about the fact that Jonathan had very memories of his mother and of even having a brother and he would never want to disrupt with all of Jonathan's success and happiness, later he found out that Reeve Grant received a transplant from a motor vehicle accident victim which lessened Max's guilt but he still felt awful for never telling Jonathan that he had family on the East Coast.

And that Hart wasn't his real last name, that he'd been born Jonathan Charles Hartman but Jocelyn had abbreviated their name, probably so her parents, who were wealthy wouldn't be able to find their daughter and grandsons. But as much as Max was able to dig up about Jocelyn's past, he never could find out why she ran, Max supposed it was because the scandal of a pregnant daughter but after she passed away, to only bring back one of her boys never made sense.

He remembered all the times he heard Jonathan say to Jennifer "As long as I have you, Max and Freeway, my family is complete" but he knew that Jonathan felt that he was missing a piece of his own history and now with the baby coming, he'd be even more lost.

Max pulled into the hospital parking lot and sat there for a few minutes, wondering if going up to see Jennifer in the middle of the night but considering everything they'd been through, this might not be that bad.

He walked to the hospital switchboard and noticing that the security guard had fallen asleep, checking the board behind the guard, he saw "HART, J –Cardio Obstetrics" and knew it was her.

Max took the elevator to the floor and when he got to her room, he could see from the window that she was asleep, noticing a chair underneath the window, Max settled himself in for the night.

A few hours later, a Nurse came in to check on Jennifer's vitals when Jennifer was startled awake

"I'm Sorry, Mrs. Hart but this will only take a second"

"Of course," Jennifer was eager to get back to her dream, she had been dreaming that she and Jonathan had been stranded on an island and all they did was make love, her whole body was vibrating from Jonathan's being on top hers and she could practically feel the sand and water around them.

"Visiting Hours have resumed, Should I send your father-in Law in?" The nurse slipped a thermometer under Jennifer's tongue

"My father-in law? "Jennifer mumbled "You mean my father?" But Stephen Edwards hadn't seen or spoken to his daughter in years. Jonathan and Jennifer had quickly eloped days before their actual wedding and on the day of their actual wedding in Maryland, Stephen Edwards had found out about their elopement moments before he was supposed to walk his only daughter down the aisle, feeling betrayed, he refused to attend their wedding and Jennifer ended up walking down the aisle alone. Max would have gladly done it but Jonathan had made him best man and she did knew that being next Jonathan as they took their vows was something he was so excited about.

That was the first strike.

The second strike had been, when they'd come to the farm and she had announced excitedly to her father that after so many years, she was finally expecting her first child, his first grandchild but instead of sharing her excitement, he asked about what she was planning to do with her career and if she was willing to throw everything she'd worked so hard for so long, heartbroken at the lack of reaction and his coldness , she'd wondered out to the stables while Jonathan and Stephen exchanged harsh words, it ended with Jonathan saying that if Stephen kept up his attitude that he would never get to know his grandchild and that his only daughter would be never coming back.

That had been strike two.

Strike three and the end of the Ball Game was when she sobbingly called him to say that she'd lost her baby and the doctors had said, they weren't sure if she would be able to carry a child to term, this was something she'd wanted more than anything in the world and now it was gone. Stephen had told her that there was no time for tears, that she needed to get over it quickly, tragedies happen to everyone at one point in their lives and that she needed to get back to her career and being a wife. She remembered being stunned at his coldness and deciding after that moment, she would never speak again to him. He would never understand how to love someone and therefore she was tired of trying of constantly defending her life to him.

"No, I mean the man outside your room, he's been sitting there since last night, he said he didn't want to disturb you and that he would wait until you woke up to come in. If he's not related to you, I can call security,"

"No that is my father-in law, can you send him in?" Jennifer smiled, she knew it was Max; he would be the only grandparent that her baby would ever need.

"Sure," the Nurse finished checking her vitals and left, stopping at the door, she spoke quickly to Max, who Jennifer could him ask over and over again "Are you sure?" "Are you sure"

"Max," Jennifer finally called," it's okay"

Max had expected her to look much worse than she did, from the way Jonathan had spoken, he expected her to be hooked up to machines, with oxygen tubes out of her nose but she looked almost normal, she had some heart monitors attached to her chest and she was laying back looking like she did every Sunday Morning when he brought her and Jonathan breakfast in bed

"Are you? I mean..How are you?" Max wasn't sure if he should ask but when he saw her smile, he took her hand and squeezed it

"I'm better, I can't wait be home with my guys"

"Well, when you come home, I promise you ain't lifting a finger" Max would take good care of both of them

"Max, I promise once I get out of here…This baby and I aren't budging until it's born" Jennifer was determined that this baby be born. And if she had to stay in one place for the next nine months, she would.

It was so strange before Max came in, she'd been so unsure about having this baby but for some reason but When Max came in and she knew that would they would be taken care of even more so, suddenly all her insecurities left her. He was the type of father figure Jonathan had desperately missed growing up but managed to give him as he got older. He would be the ideal grandfather.

"Mrs. Hart?" a Tech interrupted her thoughts, "We're ready to take you to have your sonogram"

"Right now?, But I thought It would be in a few days and my husband isn't here!" Jennifer knew how important it was to Jonathan that he be here to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but this is really the only time we can do this" the Tech set up his machine

Jennifer had never been so nervous in her life, this was a moment that could make or break her, and if they found a heartbeat, this baby was meant to be and if they didn't, she would ask them to tie her tubes so that she would never have to deal with this again.

"We're ready" The Tech swabbed her stomach with cold gel and pressed the wand against her belly, Jennifer was afraid to look so she turned to her side so she couldn't look at the screen, Max could feel her nervousness and held her hand.

Suddenly the room filled up with the sound of a thumping noise

"What is that?!" Max had never heard such a sound before.

Jennifer's eyes filled with tears, "That's my baby"

_16 years and 9 months later _

Jocelyn Mae Hart was bored in class, she was supposed to be studying DNA cells and how they reproduce but she couldn't help it, her mind was on the boy in front of her, Henry Brewster was the captain of the football team, 6'4 with gorgeous long brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was currently kissing the School Bitch, Roxy-Lynn King, who was blonde with blue eyes and was determined to make Jocelyn's life a living hell from pushing her around in the hallways to stealing her clothes during gym, forcing her to wear her gym shorts all day, which would be great if she had long legs but unfortunately she had short legs, she wished she had legs like her mother, Jennifer or even resembled her mother at all.

Jocelyn had somehow gotten black hair and green eyes and was very short for her age, while both her parents were extremely tall, she supposed she looked like one of her grandparents but it was a long shot and from what her Grandfather, Max said that resemblance was overrated and it was her personality that matched her mother's except that while writing was her mother's passion and sports was her father's, Jocelyn wasn't sure what her passion was except maybe art, she loved sitting for hours in front of her canvas and sometimes late at night, while her parents slept, she snuck out and sprayed painted designs on the sides of abandoned houses on the rough side of town , graffiti art was a passion of hers.

And if her father ever found it was her, he would probably bury her in the backyard with her old hamster.

"Miss Hart!" Mr. Wakefield snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Please stop staring at Mr. Brewster and tell us what Chapter 6 on cell reproduction is about"

Jocelyn shook her head, "It means if one parent is A positive and the other is B positive, then the child will probably have B positive blood"

"Very good, now we're going to test our own blood to see what type of blood we have, A, B or O kind of people, everyone please take a needle and prick your finger,"

Jocelyn knew that her mother was O positive blood from when she'd had to have her gallbladder taken out the previous year and the nurse had repeated it back to Jennifer like a million times.

And Jonathan Hart was AB, she'd learned from when her father had donated blood to a charity drive and it was all over the news.

Except when Jocelyn pricked her finger, her blood type came out A, which wouldn't make sense

"Mr. Wakefield, I think I did this wrong" Jocelyn had never doubted who her parents were, she'd seen her birth certificate and the countless baby pictures as well as the video of her birth, which her father insisted they re-run on her birthday every year.

"No, you did that right, you've got A blood" Mr. Wakefield moved on to the next kid

"Hey, maybe you're adopted or were switched at birth!" Her Best Friend, Olivia cracked up

Jocelyn didn't hear her, she instead picked up her books with the blood sheet and ran out to the parking lot to her car that her Daddy had bought for her sixteenth birthday in Cherry Red, a Porsche to which her mother had "grounded" her father for spending too much and sped home to Willow Pond.

She nearly ran over the gardener, who was trimming the hedges by the gate but she was in a hurry and honked an apology, Jocelyn quickly drove up to the side of the house and ran inside

"MOM!" She yelled running through the house, she knew that her mother had to be in the house, it was so early in the afternoon, that Jennifer often ran errands and returned for lunch, when she didn't have a lunch date with her husband.

"Jocelyn! What are you yelling for? And why are you home? Are you okay?" She came out of her office on the second floor, she'd just returned from dropping off Baby Max at preschool. Jennifer hurried down the stairs

"No, I'm not!" Jocelyn showed the paper to her mother

"Jocelyn, it's a mistake" Jennifer was firm, she knew that Jocelyn often felt different but there was no doubt that she was Jonathan Hart's daughter.

"What if it's not?" Jocelyn looked up at her mother

Jennifer wasn't sure what to say.


End file.
